


【敬英】变形记

by suki_irene



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_irene/pseuds/suki_irene
Summary: 旧文搬运备份不要问我为什么人会变小，这毕竟是一个一个人公主抱着另一个人从高空跳下来都不会受伤的世界（没有关系
Relationships: 莲巳敬人/天祥院英智
Kudos: 3





	【敬英】变形记

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文搬运备份
> 
> 不要问我为什么人会变小，这毕竟是一个一个人公主抱着另一个人从高空跳下来都不会受伤的世界（没有关系

  


收到邮件后，天祥院英智心里还是有点小激动的。

——毕竟他这个青梅竹马从小就是那样一副保护者姿态，以至于认识这么多年敬人向自己求助的次数屈指可数。再加上对方一反常态再三拜托自己到他家里去（平日只有敬人来天祥院家找他的份），英智也担心起了这次事件的严重性。

周日的傍晚，前来寺院敬奉的檀家已经散尽，院里只余下几名打扫的僧人。谢过将自己引到敬人房外的僧侣，英智敲响房门却没有得到任何回应。终于在第三次敲门无果后，他直接拉开门踏入了房间。

大约呆滞了五秒钟后，天祥院英智当机立断转身关严了房门然后掏出手机对着房间角落的男孩子一阵猛拍，动作行云流水一气呵成。

“英智——！！！！！”

“所以，敬人怎么会变成这个样子？”

面前的男孩子外表只有五六岁，身上还裹着一身过于宽大的校服，眼镜大概是因为已经无法架在脸上而掉在一旁，不过那面容正是天祥院英智怎么都不会认错的——幼年的莲巳敬人。英智伸出手指轻轻戳他的脸，手感真好，再戳( ^∀^)σ

“我也想知道……别玩了英智。”敬人不满地捉住了准备第三次戳到自己脸上的手指，“这么一来家里是没法待了，明天学生会的工作还有一大堆……”

“少去一天不行吗？”

“明天是周一。”敬人抬头瞪他，软乎乎的小脸上写满了“工作你干啊？”

大眼瞪小眼了一会儿，英智终于撑不住笑了起来：“敬人还真是工作狂……嘛，明天暂且不提，今晚就来我家住吧？”

“那就拜托你了。”敬人点头，“不过在那之前，先帮我拿一下我小时候的衣服吧，放在壁柜最上层我现在够不到。”

“敬人意外地很会使唤人呢。”

“小心一点，躲开大家的视线……喂英智你在往哪里走？”

“直接翻墙不是会比较快吗？”

“你觉得自己翻得过去吗……”

“敬人~一起去洗澡吧♪”

“不用了我自己可以洗……”

“你想被别人看到吗？”

“……|||”

在天祥院英智一脸认真地询问要不要拿橡皮鸭子进去的时候，敬人终于忍不住按了按胃部。

“英智，虽然我现在这个样子，但是我的心智并没有……”

“我知道我知道，身体虽然变小但头脑还是名侦探对吧。”

“你还是少看点儿名〇探〇南的好。”

“哈哈……好久没有和敬人一起洗澡了，真怀念。”

英智突然一把揽住敬人脖子把他带进自己怀里，“从小都是敬人照顾我，难得的机会就让我照顾敬人一次吧。”

敬人沉默了一会儿。

“好……等等别突然把我抱起来？？”

“安心啦，敬人现在的体重我还是抱得动的☆”

“不是这个问题！”

一夜过去，莲巳敬人还是没有变回原状。考虑到天祥院家的佣人会来打扫房间，两人决定让敬人白天躲在学生会室。

——然而即便门卫（不知道是真的还是假装）没看见，梦之咲学生们的眼睛哪里又是好瞒的呢。尽管为了躲人耳目英智特意迟到了一会儿，3A还是没到午饭时间就迎来了客人。

“莲巳老爷不在？”

“敬人今天请了病假，有什么事吗？”

英智忽视掉濑名泉投来的“你骗鬼啊”的视线微笑着抬头。鬼龙红郎皱起眉，俯下身压低声音问：“听说你今天带了一个长得很像莲巳的孩子来学校？”

“多半是看错了吧？今早天气不是很好，没看清也是很正常的。”

“……”

窗外很给面子地划过一道闪电，鬼龙红郎也没再说什么。

不过，关心这一消息的人并不会都跑到3A来。天祥院英智好不容易把姬宫桃李（顺便带上伏见弓弦）哄出学生会室到别的地方吃午饭，好让敬人从柜子里钻出来的时候——

“会长在吗？我刚刚听说……”

衣更真绪推开学生会室的门时，英智和敬人（幼）一同下意识地转头看向他。

“……”真绪

“……”敬人

“中午好，衣更君。吃过午饭了吗？”英智

真绪带着一脸茫然表情难得地没有没有反应。

“啊这孩子吗，”英智顺着真绪的视线看向敬人，干脆弯下腰把他抱了起来，“这是敬人和我的孩子哦，是不是很可爱？”

学生会室再次被时长约一分钟的沉默包围。

“…………英智？！？！”

“………………会长对不起我刚想起来我还没吃午饭我吃过饭再回来干活。”

真绪保持着九十度深鞠躬的姿势迅速倒退着出了学生会室并关上了门。

“……………………”敬人

“哈哈，衣更君是个好孩子呢。”

“你是不是应该先把他追回来解释一下！？”

“我刚才差点就当真了啊……”

听两人你一句我一句叙述了一番事情经过，真绪似乎还是没完全反应过来，一脸心有余悸的表情。

“从科学常识想想就不可能是真的吧。”

“不，副会长你会变成这个样子也不怎么科学……”

“正如衣更君所说，这件事太让人难以置信，所以希望尽可能不要让别人发现。”

“明白了，那么我去拜托一下放送委员会的人。”衣更真绪站起身来正准备向外走，又犹豫了一下朝敬人看了一眼，随后一脸憋笑的表情冲了出去。

“你们相处得不错嘛。”

“英智你看，这个发型怎么样？是不是很可爱？”日日树涉见英智转向自己这边，赶快展示起了自己的成果。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……发、发型挺好的，只不过太硬气了感觉不太适合敬人呢。”

“衣更也就罢了……为什么这家伙也会在啊？？”体格变小无力反抗对方“暴行”的敬人如是抗议道。

“我担心自己追不上衣更君，就想出门随便找个人帮忙去追，正好碰到了涉而已。”

“这正是命运让我有机会见证奇迹！竟然可以违逆时间的洪流、反转一去不回的岁月，而且只对肉体造成改变，心灵和记忆尽数保留下来！如此一来，实现人类的永生也并非不可能之事……”

“不可能的，你快放开我！”

英智笑了一阵，终于伸手把敬人翘起来的头发抚平，然后将他从涉的“魔爪”下夺了回来。

“涉，今天是演剧部的活动日吧？可不要在这里耗费太多精力哦。”

“承蒙‘皇帝’陛下关照，我只是向这样的神迹献上了我应献的一点小小的热情……不过的确，我需要为社团活动做准备了。那么——”

日日树涉作势从头上摘下并不存在的帽子并鞠了一躬。

“‘小丑’要退场了。不过在退下之前，请允许我任性地增加一段台词吧。”

“童话中，被魔法变为异形的王子殿下通常在得到了心爱公主的吻后便能解除魔法。虽然与童话故事不尽相同，不过我很期待结局……告退了♪”

英智听后似乎在想什么，紧紧盯着敬人看，直把他看得有些浑身发毛：“你在想什么？”

“涉的话好像有点道理。可是说到公主，我们可是男校……要不，让转校生来试试？”

“……？？？”

“明天怎么办？有涉和衣更君帮忙打掩护的话应该不会那么容易被发现了……敬人？”

不知道是不是因为变小后精力不够，敬人洗过澡后头发都没干就倒在床上睡着了。

“明明是敬人告诉我的，湿着头发睡觉会头疼……”

英智扶起他的头，用一块干毛巾轻轻揉擦着，不一会儿就自顾自地笑了起来。

“看到敬人变小了，就不禁想起了小时候的事。不过以前的敬人要顽固很多呢，像个老头子一样♪”

“也就是这样顽固的敬人，从小到大一直陪在这样任性的我的身边。但是现在我还是正常模样，敬人却变回了小孩子。”

“虽说是新鲜的体验，明明也还在身边，不知为何却有点寂寞……就算再怎么说只有外表改变了，也还是改变了。有种被敬人抛下了的感觉呢。”

“已经没问题了，我不再是那个需要敬人牺牲自己的意愿去保护的小少爷了。”

“但是……我果然还是想要和敬人在一起，和‘我的’敬人。”

“所以，快点回来吧。”

最后几句的声音几乎微不可闻。英智停下手上的动作，俯身在敬人的额头印下一吻。

“没想到这么快就恢复原样了啊，是怎么变回来的？”

午休时，日日树涉又一次饶有兴趣地挤进了学生会室。

“因为有人想让我变回来，我就变回来了。”

“敬人有的时候也很狡猾啊。”

“什么什么，昨天发生什么事了吗会长？”

“昨天演剧部的童话剧，很精彩哦。”

伏见弓弦看着天祥院英智又把姬宫桃李的注意力岔开了去，干脆把疑问的目光投向了衣更真绪，而对方回给了他一个“吃瓜就好”的眼神。

  


-End-

  


小剧场：

“敬人家的仓鼠其实也很喜欢看哦，名〇探〇南”

“……你对我的仓鼠做了什么？？？”

“每次到×××出场的时候它就会比平常更快地啃瓜子。”

“所以你为什么要带着一只仓鼠一起看这种动画……”

  


tips：

*把事情通知真绪的是仙石忍，大将会听说也是因为仁兔从忍那里得到了消息

*同样得到消息的还有游君然而他并没有出场（你

*敬人家并没有养仓鼠那是我家的

  



End file.
